The Bad Luck
by Daneil
Summary: It's been four years Since Sasuke left the village Naruto thought that his bad luck started, could that be true? M rated in later chapters
1. the first meeting

It's been four years Since Sasuke left the village Naruto thought that his bad luck started, because Sasuke was his best friend and his team mate too. He wake up every day to face the empty small room, he went down stairs and greeted his neighbors.

He went to Tsunade-sama to know if she has any missions today. "Of course you have I want you to send a letter to the rain village, um but I want you to go alone because it's an easy mission" said Tsunade

"Yes I can do that I hope it won't take long time" thought Naruto

He toke the letter and went out he looked at the sky; it was blue 'so it won't rains today'.

At the middle of the way he got lost, there were a lot of trees he turned around to go back but he really was lost that he forgot the way that he came from.

"What a stupid mission why the hell did I accept to go alone?"

He walk through the trees hoping to find the right way, in his way he saw an old house it was a quiet house. In front of the house door there was a small pink flower that reminded him of Sakura, he sat in front of that flower to rest.

Just a few minutes then it started raining 'yeah I now it's my bad luck' thought Naruto to him self.

Naruto went inside the house; he didn't have the chance to explore the house all the doors were locked except one door was unlocked. Before he open the door, and go in, the second bad thing happened. Sasuke was the one who opened the door before he does.

Sasuke was forbidden to come back to the village by the Hokage and every one at the village was forbidden to go after him. But Naruto wanted his best friend to come back, but if he tried and went after him he would be punished.

"S-Sasuke, I was.. Wait what are you doing here?" said Naruto

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Sasuke

"Hey I asked you first"

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and slammed his sword in front of Naruto's head. "I don't like answering the others question I like hearing answers from others, now answer my question" said Sasuke.

Naruto glanced and turned his face to the other side to not face Sasuke. "If you didn't answer me be sure that it's your fault"

"I was lost in my way to the rain village and I happened to see this house I was going to wait in front of the house but it started raining so I came in" said Naruto

"What a good day" whispered Sasuke

"What do you mean by 'good day'?" asked Naruto

Sasuke smirked but he didn't said anything "any way"

"Now let go of me I have a mission to finish"

Sasuke pulled his sword and throw it away in a corner of the room but he didn't let go of Naruto.

"Now what? Sasuke let me go if anyone from the village saw me with you, I well be in trouble" said Naruto

"So what? Let them see I will let them see a nice show"

Naruto raised a brow "what does that mean?"

Sasuke chuckled and pointed with his finger at the bed. Naruto's eyes grow wide. He tried to push Sasuke but he failed. "Don't run away Naruto I was waiting for this moment from a long time ago, but that stupid girl was always in my way"

Naruto pushed Sasuke and punched him on his face. "Don't talk about Sakura-chan like that she was so sad when you left she loved you so much and you are saying that about her" growled Naruto

"Do you like her that much Naruto?" said Sasuke as he stood up he pushed Naruto again and bite his neck. "This is a punishment for being at her side"

Naruto pushed Sasuke and looked at him for a while then he ran away from the house. He didn't care about the rainy weather; running away was his only choice.

'That stupid Sasuke am going to kill him one day' thought Naruto

**Sasuke's pov **

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Naruto, I just wanted to have fun with you"

Sasuke looked through the window he remembered that when he was a kid he loved the rain, and when he killed his brother it was a rainy day too. He totally forgot how much he loved the rain when he saw his old friend Naruto after four years.

'I would like to know why he stopped chasing after me. Am sure that the stupid village forbid him'

**Back to Naruto…**

Naruto kept running until he felt that he is far enough from Sasuke. He felt like the bad nightmare was over.

Finally Naruto saw the gate of the rain village; he didn't find any problems in going inside because the ninjas of the rain village knew that a ninja from the leaf village is coming.

"Here I am at the rain village I'll give them the letter and I'll go back to my village **using another way**"

Naruto was at his home town now he went to Tsunada to give her the reports that he got from the rain village. "So how was your trip Naruto?" Asked Tsunada. "Like shit I mean very nice trip I really liked it but it would be very great with FRIENDS" replied Naruto.

"What's with that answer did something happened?"

When Tsunade asked that question Sasuke's picture came back to Naruto's memory his body shivered a little he didn't want Tsunada to know anything about that so he said "um am so tired now I'll go buy some ramen and I will take some rest at home see you tomorrow granny".

Tsunade was like a mother to Naruto so she knew that something happened to him she wanted to know by any way she hated to see the sadness on Naruto's face.

"Shizune call Kakashi and Iruka here we have something important to do"

Shizune ran as fast as she can to find the two guys. Kakashi was lying under a big tree reading his usual book. "Kakashi-san Tsunade-Sama wants to meet you right now, do you know where Iruka-san is?" asked Shizune

"Hey Shizune, how are you doing? Actually I didn't see him today he may be with Naruto right now"

"Ok thank you hurry to Tsunade" said Shizune as she ran to the ramen shop

"What's going on now?"

Shizune saw Iruka and Naruto at the ramen, they looked very happy, they looked like a father and his son, they were so close to each other. She walked slowly toward them to not interrupt them.

"Um Iruka-san Tsunade-Sama wants to meet you right now at her office"

"Then see you later, Naruto don't eat too much" said Iruka

"Yes sir"

**At Tsunade's office…**

"I called you two because you know Naruto more than anyone else so I wanted you to keep your eyes on him" said Tsunade

"Um did something happened with him?" asked Iruka

"That's what I want to know so I am asking you to follow him without his knowing, and Kakashi I want you firs to go and talk to him if you felt something wired in him then come and report me"

"Yes"

"What can I do more than this? Is there anything else I can do?" asked Iruka

"Just make sure that he is ok If I find something else for you then I'll call you"

"Ok"

**Back to the village…**

Everything was so quit the student were at school and some of Naruto's friend were on missions, even Sai and Sakura were on a mission. It was so boring the only person that he saw was Lee but he was busy with practicing.

Lee was a busy guy even in his free time he practicing, his dream was to be strong like his sensei, Guy.

Kakashi and Iruka were doing their job. The first step of Tsunade's plan was talking to Naruto. Kakashi waved to Naruto with smile he was very good at acting Naruto smiled back at him and ran to him.

"How are you Kakashi sensei? long time no see"

"Yeah I know. How was your mission? You went alone so I was very worried"

Naruto smiled but there was some pain is his smile, he saw his old friend in his way but he was different his acts were different he wasn't the same old friend that he knew before.

And the words that he heard from him. He felt his legs became weak. He realized that Kakashi was still in front of him "uh what did you say I forgot"

"I asked you about how was your mission?"

"Um well it was good but I get lost at the middle of the way but everything was alright"

"So how did you find the way?" asked Kakashi

"I was running from Sasuke then…."

Naruto's eyes went wide he said that he met Sasuke, he was afraid of what would Kakashi do after he know that. What if he told Tsunade-Sama? What would they do? Would she send him to another mission if she knows?

"You met Sasuke?" asked Kakashi in surprised

"No I just... I saw him but we didn't talk I know the rules why would I talk to him?"

"What did he do? It doesn't look like you didn't talk to each other don't lie Naruto"

Naruto couldn't hide it any more everybody can read him so easily he wanted to tell Kakashi but he felt shameful. What Sasuke said isn't something that a guy says to another guy; it was so embarrassing to say it like that.

"I can't say anything"

"Why?"

"I just can't you can forget about it we won't meet each other anymore its ok don't worry"

Naruto wasn't ready to answer another question he ran to his house to take some rest. He threw himself on the bed and put his pillow on his face 'it's your entire fault'.

"Damn it, I really hate you" shouted Naruto.

"But I don't". The voice was famed to Naruto; he looked at the window in front of his bed to see Sasuke standing there. He looked like he was waiting for him all the time.

"Why do you hate me did I did something wrong?" asked Sasuke

Naruto was so upset, but he was scared too. He wasn't scared of Sasuke he was scared of what would happen if Kakashi knew about their second meeting. "Sasuke please just leave me alone I don't want more troubles"

Sasuke smirked and raised a brow "did you forget about your promise to Sakura? About bringing me back?" said Sasuke

"How did you know about it"?" asked Naruto

"I don't care about that, now wont we have fun?"

"Sasuke…get lost please"

Sasuke walked toward Naruto, he was enjoying teasing Naruto all the time. At each step Naruto could feel his legs became weak, he didn't want to lose his best friend trust.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pushed him against the wall. "Why would I get lost after I finally found my second target, you're so funny Naruto" said Sasuke.

Everything was so quit outside, but a women scream broke that quietness, Iruka was in front of the place and what surprised him was the broken window. It was Naruto's apartment he went to see what happened he saw the broken door but there was no one inside, the room was so missy.

"Naruto where are you? Please answer me if you are here" said Iruka

At the middle of the room there was a piece of paper, it looked strange. He toke it to read it. After reading it he went to Tsunade's office running. He gave her the paper to read it and she started reading:

'Hi Tsunade-sama I have a great news I have your beloved grandson with me he is not your true grandson so you won't mind right? Any way don't think that I will hand him to you he will be safe with me don't worry Hokage-sama….Uchiha Sasuke'

"Where did you find this paper Iruka?" asked Tsunade

"It was at Naruto's house"

"Damn it, call everybody here we're going to bring Naruto back to his home, and bring that Uchiha boy died or alive, now move"

That was Tsunade's order, she would do anything for Naruto his smile, his way in talking, and even his dreams remind her of her little brother. She gave him the same love that she would give to her brother if he was alive, but he was died years ago.

She was so scared of losing another important person. It was so hard for her.

"Now Sakura, Sai and Yamato, I know that you just came from a mission but we need Naruto back, I want you to go to the forest he won't go so far make your plan and go, Kakashi you and the others search at the Uchiha clan you know where is it right?"

"Yes"

"If you have any other reports please send them to me before you leave"

"I have one right now, when you send Naruto to the mission he met Sasuke he said that nothing happened but I don't think so"

Tsunade nodded her head and asked everybody to leave except Shizune.

**At the forest…**

Sakura, Sai and Yamato didn't find anything new so they went to the second plan: **separate.**

"Be careful in your way guys that Sasuke became so dangerous" said Yamato

**Sakura's pov…**

'I don't believe that Sasuke is doing this I don't want them to find him I want to meet him I want to see him I don't want him to die, and I want to know what does he want from Naruto'

Sakura was so in love with Sasuke she couldn't let go of him but she didn't know the hurting fact that he hate her so much he liked Naruto more than her. He was so special to her but she didn't mean anything to him.

**Sai's pov…**

Sai was a smart guy but his cold Facial expression doesn't show that. When he was searching with Sakura and Yamato he saw a house but he didn't tell them he went back to that house to check if anyone was there.

He heard a voice coming from one of the rooms he opened the door slowly to find Sasuke laying on Naruto. "Well can I take Naruto back to the village, we need him more than you, Sasuke" said Sai.

"Oh really but he don't want to go back he want to stay with me, right Naruto?"

"I don't want to be with you I want to go back, get off of me" said Naruto

"So Sasuke.."

"So that's it Naruto, I just want one thing from him and if I had it I'll let you go" said Sasuke

Sasuke smiled at Sai he looked in his eye and suddenly Sai fell down. "You can't move right? You can't even feel your arms or legs you won't be able to move because of me, see Naruto I told you even if they came I'll let them enjoy the show"

"SASUKE STOP JOKING I DON'T WANT THIS LET SAI GO"

"So let's start" said Sasuke

Sasuke made Sai sat on a chair with his hand tied on his back, he was looking, listening but he wasn't able to move. 'Shit shit I can't do anything damn it'.

"So enjoy watching Sai" mocked Sasuke. Sasuke made his way back to Naruto, Sasuke wanted to see Naruto's naked body so badly. He toke his shirt off but he kept his pant, he wanted Sai to be so pissed and to make Naruto beg for release.

"S...top...let...go of…him" said Sai

"Why? You don't want to have fun watching us?" asked Sasuke

"Don't...Don't give up Naruto fight him... Everybody know that you are strong"

Sai's words surprised Naruto, everyone in the village respected him, they loved their hero, and seeing him give up so easily was so disappointing. Naruto started struggling but the ties around his wrist were so tight. "You won't run away again Naruto, I prepared everything for this moment" said Sasuke.

"And I well be the one who destroy this plan" said Yamato. Yamato went to Sai and untied him but he was still unable to move. He looked at Naruto then he gazed his attention back to Sasuke. Naruto remembered what Sasuke did to Sai when he looked at his eyes.

"Yamato-sensei don't look at his eyes you well..." Naruto was cut by Sasuke he put his hand on Naruto's mouth, but Yamato knew what would happened so he looked away "listen Sasuke we well give you whatever you want but leave Naruto alone we need him at the village more than you"

"Really? But you won't give me what I want" mocked Sasuke

"We well I promise you"

Yamato promised Sasuke but he didn't know that the thing that Sasuke wants is their hero, Uzumaki Naruto, the person who is so important to them.

That little quiet village was so strong but at the village was the stronger person, the one who has the nine tailed monster, the Kuubi. That monster was with the boy in front of Sasuke.

"Then you can leave because the thing or the person that I want is Naruto himself, I want him for myself now leave" said Sasuke

Yamato know that he promised but if he didn't bring Naruto back with him it well be a big problem. "Then I don't have another choice" Yamato attached Sasuke and pushed him away from Naruto, he cut Naruto's ropes and left the small house.

Sai was still unable to move, he was carried by Yamato, and they called Sakura and moved back to their village with Naruto.


	2. a big problem

Naruto and the others were already at the village now. Naruto didn't like the idea of meeting Tsunada after what happened. Sai was feeling so dizzy so he was sent to the hospital, Yamato was so upset they didn't even talk to each other in their way home, and Sakura, her eyes were full of tears, because she couldn't see Sasuke.

While walking Naruto kept thinking to himself 'he has a lot of fan girls even fan boys..I think, so why the hell he wants ME'

When they reached Tsunade's office, Naruto cleared his throat. He knew what's waiting for him at the other side of the door. Sakura knocked the door and Shizune opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Naruto "Naruto are you ok are you hurt anywhere?" Shizune asked checking on every part of Naruto's body.

Tsunada asked everybody to leave them alone, and they did as she said

"So what's going on here Naruto?" asked Tsunada

"Huh..Oh..Um..Nothing" lied Naruto

Tsunada hit the table with her hand and glared at Naruto. "Don't tell me nothing happened you were kidnapped by the Uchiha boy, plus he is not a part of the village anymore so why would he do that?" yelled Tsunada.

Naruto looked at the floor, he kept silence for a while then he decided to tell her everything happened. "Um.. I don't know what he wants from me, I met him when I was coming back from a mission, and he saw me and started sending stupid warning letters after knowing where I live from someone"

"From how long" asked Tsunada

"Two or three weeks now"

"And you didn't even tell us about that?" asked Tsunada

"Am sorry... I never thought he would come here to kidnap me"

Tsunada closed her eyes for a while, then she said "listen.. Am not going to let it go like that, I'll keep an eye on you, and send the letters that he gave you to me, ok?"

"Um well granny Tsunada about the letters.. I burned all of them I don't have anything left" lied Naruto. "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then you can go now, but if anything happened just tell me" said Tsunada. Naruto nodded then left.

Naruto went outside he looked at the blue sky then he went running to see what happed to his apartment. When he arrived he saw all the windows and everything was fixed, and most of his friends was there too. They ran toward him and smiled at him.

"Welcome back Uzumaki" said shikamaru.

"I am back guys what do you think about having a party at my place?" replied Naruto

Everybody was happy dancing, singing, drinking and eating. Naruto was happy but at the same time he was nervous, he didn't know what's waiting for him in the future. He loved Sasuke before but not like the love that Sasuke has for him. He knew that it's something wrong, both of them were guys he can't have that kind of relationship with him.

The party was over, all Naruto's friends left, only Sakura stayed with him to help him clean the party mess. Naruto was so happy for having this kind of friends around him. While cleaning he notice Sakura staring at him, he sighed and asked her "what is it Sakura? Talk"

Sakura smiled and got close to Naruto to say what's in her mind. "Well... I was so jealous of you because you saw Sasuke after 4 years and I wanted so badly to see him with you but I couldn't, but I am so happy that YOU saw him, that's it"

Naruto looked at her and raised an eye borrow and he kept silence thinking if it's good to say what he has or just smile back at her and say "thank you for being happy for me" even if he didn't like Sasuke's behavior.

"Sorry Sakura but I am not happy at all I never wanted to see him again after our last battle" laid Naruto

Sakura smiled then she pushed Naruto sending him to the floor, she looked at him with her eyes full of tears she was so shocked of what she heard, that wasn't something Naruto would say after 4 years of training to bring Sasuke back to the village.

"Naruto, do you think that I will believe you? You were the one who worked hard and trained for 24 hours to reach Sasuke's level, and now you say that you never wanted him back, ARE YOU KIDDING?"

Sakura's tears started rolling down her cheeks she glared at Naruto she walked toward the apartment door and before closing the door behind her she said "don't try to follow me now Naruto"

Naruto was so upset he didn't mean to do that, he didn't know that Sakura wanted to meet Sasuke that badly but now he know that he is an idiot for being so selfish. Sakura was his first crush, so he decided to apologize to her the next morning.

Because he made Sakura leave he was supposed to clean by himself. He finished cleaning everything, and then he closed the kitchen and the living room lights.

He went to his room to take a bath and sleep, he reached the lights key but before opening it he was stopped by a hand holding his wrist and a hand around his waist, Naruto got scared a little bet, and when he was about to look around he was dragged to the bed, he quickly closed his eyes.

Then suddenly he heard a loud laugher when he opened his eyes, he saw kiba lying on the floor holding his stomach and laughing at him, Naruto's cheeks turned red, he just threw the pillow on kiba and shouted 'idiot'.

"Stop it kiba it's not funny at all"

Naruto went to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Kiba followed him but he didn't catch up to him. "Naruto open the door am sorry, don't get mad"

"I am fine, leave me alone" came Naruto's voice from the bath room. Kiba left the house, but he was worried about Naruto. "It looks like I scared more than wanted".

Naruto toke off his clothes and opened the warm water and sat in the bath tub thinking about what would happened if it was Sasuke he would be dead crying right now.

Thinking about it made Naruto shiver, he didn't want Sasuke to come back to the village with the thought he has, he didn't want to be Sasuke's crush, he wanted him the same as before, glaring at him, laughing at him, and get series with him in the missions, he will never love Sasuke that way, they are just friends.

But did Sasuke change suddenly? Why did he become like this? What did he actually learn from Orochimaru?

Naruto spend most of the time thinking about Sasuke in the warm water that's already became cold; he covered his lower body with a towel and he went to get a change of clothes. Suddenly the lights were switched off; before he turns around, he felt a hand around his waist.

He sighed and said "It's enough kiba you won't trick me twice" he looked at the mirror in front of him, he saw a pair of red eyes, his eyes widened, he pushed the owner of these eyes and started backing away.

"What is it Naruto? You let kiba do that, so let me do it too.. Naruto"

Naruto kept backing away until he felt the curtains touch his wet back. "Stay away from me", Naruto didn't want Sasuke to come back to konoha like this, everybody will be troubled if they had that kind of relationship.

But Sasuke coming by himself to konoha to take Naruto was something so series, but Naruto won't be able to defeat Sasuke alone, he'll need help from someone like Kakashi-sensei.

"Why are you scared of me Naruto? Is there something wrong?"

"Am not scared, I just don't want to go with you so don't come close to me"

Naruto was scared but he didn't want SASUKE to know that, thinking of a way to tell Tsunade that he is in danger was his only choice, but Kiba's voice calling him, caught his attention.

Naruto didn't want kiba to see him Sasuke when he was about to run, Sasuke held him tight with a quick movement, he opened the balcony door, then he closed the door behind them and covered Naruto's mouth.

Kiba kept calling and calling, but he didn't find an answer so he left.

"It seems that it will be too noisy over here Naruto, we'll go to some where quieter than here"

Sasuke took out a doped fabric and he put it on Naruto's nose, Naruto struggled a little, but Sasuke held him tight. When Sasuke felt that Naruto's body became heavier, he knew that Naruto slept.

After a while Naruto woke up in a dark room, the only light was the candles light at the four walls at each wall was one candle, he was laying on a single bed, in front of the bed was a small drawer, the door was at his right side, it was normal it had a dark brown color, but the walls were made of stone it looked like a wall paper but it was real stone.

Nothing was strange at the room, it was so quiet, and no one was in the room except him. He looked at himself he was wearing something now, but it wasn't his, it was like…

"Whose kimono is this? And where am I?"

Naruto heard a click from the door; he got up from the bed and got ready for whatever will happen. Sasuke walked in and locked the door behind him.

He walked toward Naruto, Naruto backed away but there was a wall behind him, Sasuke's face was in front of Naruto's ears now, Naruto was able to feel Sasuke's warm breath on his neck.

"Finally we are alone Naruto"

"What do you want with me?"

"I've got something in my mind, I want to be your first in everything, and you know what I mean"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, he pushed Sasuke but it wasn't that strong, he realized that there is something wrong, he felt like he is so normal, his body was calm, his chakra..He didn't feel the chakra at all.

"What's going on here? Why can't I use my chakra?"

"Well, this room is sealed I am the only one who can use chakra in this room, event Orochimaru wasn't able to use his chakra here"

"Wasn't?"

"Yup, he is dead, I killed him"

Sasuke walked toward Naruto again, he grabbed his hand and pushed him on the bed, and then he got on top of him holding his hands over his head.

"Listen Sasuke, whatever you are thinking of, I don't want to be a part of it, plus I don't like you I like Sakura, so give up and let go of me"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, then he bite Naruto's neck, it wasn't strong enough to bleed, there was just a dark red mark. Naruto gasped at the pain, his tears were about to roll down on his cheeks but he shut his eyes to stop them.

"Sasuke that hurts stop it"

Sasuke stopped biting, but he started sucking the bite mark, Sasuke pulled open the waistband, Naruto wasn't able to do anything Sasuke's grip was strong, plus he wasn't able to use his chakra.

"Naruto be a good boy, and everything will be alright ok"

"Shut up, am not a toy so let go"

Sasuke tied Naruto's hand over his head using the waistband, he kissed Naruto on the lips.. By force, then he bite his lower lip, Naruto gasped, then Sasuke forced his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

He went down to his neck and his chest and finally to his nipple, Sasuke circled Naruto's nipple with his tongue, Naruto was holding his voice is, he was in a bad situation, but what Sasuke was doing felt strange but kind of good.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hands going down to his lower part, Sasuke stroked Naruto's hard erection, Sasuke was able to let Naruto moan.

"What? Does it feel good?"

Naruto arched off the bed when Sasuke toke his erection whole all at once into his warm moist mouth. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips to keep from chocking.

Sasuke ran his tongue up and down Naruto's length, Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he let out a loud moan, he shot his seed into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's hands started wandering and found Naruto's entrance. Sasuke slide a finger in, Naruto gasped and a tear started rolling down from his eyes.

"It's just the beginning don't cry Naruto"

Sasuke waited until Naruto got used to the intrusion before he added another finger. A pained expression took over Naruto's face as he took a deep breath. Sasuke waited until Naruto's face wasn't scrunched up in pain before proceeding.

After a bit Sasuke added another finger, once Naruto was alright again Sasuke lifted Naruto's knees so they rested on his shoulder.

"Naruto"

Naruto didn't look at Sasuke he kept his eyes closed, he just felt Sasuke's smooth lips on his. When Sasuke broke the kiss Naruto talked "Sasuke..P-please don't do this..Please"

"Just relax Naruto it won't be that bad"

Sasuke untied Naruto's hands before entering him; he pushed his hard erection into Naruto's entrance. Naruto was so surprised by the new strange feeling, unaware of himself he hugged Sasuke tightly, Sasuke felt Naruto's tears on his shoulder.

Sasuke smiled and he started moving slowly until Naruto has relaxed a little. Sasuke started thrusting harder and deeper, Naruto screamed when Sasuke finally found his sweet spot. Sasuke started thrusting harder and faster. After a while longer Naruto couldn't take it anymore and spurt his seed. The shock wave of the orgasm caused Naruto's muscles to contract around Sasuke's cock causing him to reach his limit as well.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were gasping for air; Naruto's hands were still around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't let go of Naruto, just a little while then Naruto slept in Sasuke's arms.

"Sorry for hurting you..Naruto"

Sasuke laid on the bed with Naruto, he held him tight and slept with him.

Naruto woke up to find himself in his room, and it was morning already, he was about to get up when the pain in his back made him fall back on the bed, he laid there on his bed staring at his window, tears started rolling down to fall on his pillow.

He was so broken, Sasuke forced him to do a horrible thing, that's what he was scared of, he didn't know how to face his teacher, his friends, and the Hokage.

He walked to the bath room, and he turned the warm water on, he let his body relax in it for a bit.

After 30 minutes he got out of the bath room, he wore his usual clothes and left the house with Sasuke's kimono in his back bag.

he went to an empty lot in front of the town, he toke out the kimono from his bag and he set it on fire, he wanted to delete the memory of what happened the day before, it was more than enough, he will never forgive Sasuke for doing that, like ever.

He sat in front of the fire staring at it, his tears started rolling down again, but he was crying harder this time, he rested his head on his knee to let the tears fall on them.

Kakashi appeared from behind, but Naruto didn't notice him, Kakashi didn't call him he knew that he is crying, but he didn't know why, the first thing that he thought about that would be the reason was ' he might be thinking about his parents'.

Kakashi left Naruto alone in the green plains. Naruto stopped crying not because he wanted, but because all the pain that was in his heart was gone with the tears.

When he looked at the fire, it was extinguished a while ago; he went walking through the village roads with his head down, he was glad no one noticed him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around quickly slapping the hand off his shoulder, and there was Kakashi staring at him.

'How stupid I am he won't dare to show up in front of the villagers' thought Naruto

"I want to talk with you Naruto" said Kakashi

Both of them went to their old practicing place, the place didn't change at all, the same green grace and the three wood standers.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto

"It seems that you already knew who your parents are right?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Just now, you were crying, why?"

Naruto turned his gaze to the green grace, he didn't want to talk about it, especially to his own teacher, and it was so shameful, his Reputation was important; he didn't want Kakashi to have a bad idea about him.

"Well if you don't want to talk its ok but don't let this matter ruin your ninja life Naruto"

"Wait sensei…"

"What is it?"

"No nothing thank you"

Naruto stared at Kakashi's back while he was walking away, his mind felt better after talking with Kakashi, even if he didn't tell him what really happed with him.

He laid there on the green grass looking at the blue sky, his smile came back to him, he felt like he was back to his normal self, the first thing he wanted to do was to eat ramen.

"Ok let's go"

Naruto ran through the streets with a big smile over his face, he went to the ramen shop, and ordered his usual meal, kiba came from behind he tapped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto where were you last night? I wanted to apologize but you ignored me"

Naruto stared at kiba for a while then he started laughing, kiba looked at ho blankly, the last night he was so mad at him, and now he is laughing, but kiba was glad that Naruto wasn't mad anymore.

"You still think about it, it's ok you know that I don't hate my friend for stupid things kiba"

"Haha.. Yeah you're right, well, see you later I've got a mission"

"See you later"


End file.
